The invention will be discussed in particular in relation to fluid flow prevention and access valves in medical applications for instance where it is desired to seal around a catheter or other instrument in a manner which permits the catheter or other instrument to be passed through the access valve and the valve to form a seal against the walls of the catheter or other instrument to prevent loss of blood or other fluid.